


Brothers

by mskatej



Category: Smallville
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-09-26
Updated: 2005-09-26
Packaged: 2017-10-27 01:25:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/290080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mskatej/pseuds/mskatej
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clark teaches Lex to cook.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brothers

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on [Livejournal](http://mskatej.livejournal.com/18292.html)

Clark doesn't remember ever feeling as happy as he is right now.

Lex's stupid ass brother is being an idiot but he doesn't even mind anymore because Lex is staying at his house. Lex is _staying at his house_. Never in a million years did Clark see this coming. It's crazy but in an awesome way.

He gets to see his best friend, like, all the time, and even his dad has started to warm to Lex, because Lex is a great house guest. Which, Clark can admit to himself, is a huge relief.

Laughs at the memory of Lex mucking out in the barn. Man, that was cool. Mostly because Lex just seemed so... comfortable. Like a weight had been lifted. Like all the bullshit he has to put up with from Lionel and stupid Lucas and being the town billionaire weirdo, suddenly didn't matter anymore, because life on the farm is simple and no one judges you for tending to cows - not in Smallville anyway.

It's... nice. Watching Lex chat with his mom, while she mixes up the cookie dough. He helps her by handing her the container of chocolate chips before leaning back onto the counter, grinning, laughing. His mom definitely likes Lex; it's obvious by the way she smiles at him so sweetly, laughs along with him.

Clark is at the dining room table, pretending to do his homework, but really, he can't get enough of the sight in front of him and is dimly aware of the grin plastered across his face.

It's like he has a brother. Sort of. Not a Ryan type brother or a Lucas type brother. A Lex type brother.

Someone to look up to and admire and really like a whole lot. Someone to be fascinated by. Endlessly.

When Lex looks over and it's too late for Clark to act as if he weren't thoroughly enjoying the scene, he just lets his grin stretch even wider and gets a smile of pure, unadulterated delight in return.

Gets up and joins them in the kitchen.

"You two having fun?" he asks.

His mom has been laughing so hard she has tears in her eyes.

"Lex was just telling me about his exploits on the ranch. It sounds like such a wonderful place."

"It was," Lex says. "Now. What else can I do to help, Mrs Kent?"

Clark has a brilliant idea.

"Dinner."

Lex's eyes widen and Clark is sure he spots just the slightest flicker of fear in them.

Excellent.

"Clark?" From his mom.

"Lex should cook us all dinner." Pauses for effect. "I'll help." Hugest grin he can muster.

Lex's face is deceptively blank but Clark knows - he knows - Lex has never cooked a meal in his life. This is what brothers do though. They wind each other up, they tease, they torment.

"Well, as long as you're helping, Clark, I'm sure we can prepare something that won't kill us all."

Clark nods at him, satisfied beyond belief and not a little excited about the prospect of cooking with Lex.

His mother has a comically wary expression on her face, but there's no way she isn't going to indulge Clark with this. She's in a good mood as well.

"Okay boys. You can cook dinner. I'm sure it will be just lovely too."

Goes back to beating the dough. "Now go outside and play."

Silence.

Then she dissolves into fits of contagious giggles, Clark groans because moms aren't meant to be funny, but it was kind of funny and with Lex laughing (a rare and wonderful sight to behold) he can't stop himself joining in, and in the midst of it all, he grabs Lex's arm and pulls at it, and the two of them go outside.

Clark scoops up the basketball and throws it at Lex, who catches it with ease, then tucks it under one arm and eyes Clark with faux-long-suffering calmness.

"Dinner, huh?"

Lex loves to be teased. It's written into the curve of his lip, the lightness of his voice, the angle of his lean.

"Yup!" Lex chucks the ball back at him, hard. This amuses Clark even more but Lex doesn't need to know why he's... okay, yeah. He's giggling.

He lobs the ball up and watches it sink through the hoop with a pretty swish. It's a perfect day.

Bounce, bounce, catch.

"Don't worry. If you don't know what you're doing, I'll help. In fact I'll do better than that. I'll teach you!"

Lex chuckles and it's his turn with the ball now. He shoots and it goes in. Another perfect shot.

Brothers.

The bad taste that is Lucas has gone at last and as they play and banter and smile and laugh, Clark doesn't remember ever feeling as happy as he is right now.

~

"So what are we making?" Lex asks.

It's so cute. Lex is keen and excited and clearly a little bewildered about what he's supposed to do next. Lex is simply not used to not knowing how to do everything.

Clark ceremoniously puts on the big white apron he's seen his father wear maybe once in his life. The kitchen is his mom's domain, though Clark's felt at ease there since he was a kid. Always loved helping, always loved eating, and well, he's naturally equipped to pick things up. Cooking is as easy as pie.

Mmm, pie.

"Pizza." He says it with confident finality, giving Lex no room to argue.

"Aha. Sounds easy."

Clark shakes his head at him. "'Fraid not. Getting the base right is a very precise science." Pause. "Which means it should come naturally to you."

Lex rolls his eyes and glares at him.

"Come on then. Teach."

Hands Lex his mom's apron. "Put this on."

Lex is trying so hard not to smile, trying harder to look as unamused as possible, but Clark's not blind. Lex is having the time of his life.

And when he puts on the apron, the woman's apron, Clark doesn't remember ever feeling as happy as he is right now.

"Now turn on the tap and hold your hand under it until it's hot and fill up the jug to here."

Watches as Lex follows his instructions and the look of concentration on Lex's face is a thing of beauty.

Hands him the bag of yeast.

"Then add a teaspoon and a half of this."

"What's this?" Lex asks, genuinely interested.

"It's yeast, " he replies, and it's suddenly stopped being a tease and started being a lesson. Clark feels a rush of... something.

Next the sugar and then leave it for ten minutes.

"Why?"

"So it gets a nice, frothy head on it."

Okay, that didn't sound completely suggestive and Lex is so hiding a smile.

They chat about food. Or rather, Clark chats about food to his riveted, gorgeous audience. And Lex sifts flour in a really sweet, incompetent way until he gets the hang of it, while Clark beats an egg.

"And now we mix the yeast and the flour and the egg together and, well, you'll see what happens."

Lex is fascinated.

"Wow," he says, gazing at the dough like it contains the secrets to life, the universe and everything.

"Now comes the fun bit."

Lex looks up at him sharply. As if he's surprised because it's all been fun so far, hasn't it?

"You have to get your hands in there, Lex. And then you have to knead the dough for... ages."

"Knead the dough." Lex quite obviously has absolutely no idea what Clark is talking about.

"I'll get you started," he says, and he's a bit surprised how his voice sounds like a caress.

Their eyes meet and they're not smiling now. They're just staring at each other.

Okay.

Clark's belly tightens and if it wasn't for the sound of his parents' laughter in the room next door, he might have been lost. Blinks a few times and Lex is smiling again. That little, playful smile that Clark is starting to think is indispensable.

He reaches into the bowl and picks up the dough and Lex moves a little closer to him and watches closely as Clark shows him what to do. It feels oddly sensual, with his hands sinking into the dough like it's the softest of flesh, writhing under his fingers.

"See?"

Lex nods and reaches over, pushing his own hands into the dough. And their fingers touch.

Clark lets his eyes fall shut for a moment, the physical contact sending sparks up his arms, into his brain, down to his... belly. Can't move. Lex's fingers on his strangely more intense than the millions of kissing-the-life-out-of-Lana dreams he's had. Can't breathe.

When he opens his eyes again and looks at Lex, Lex is staring so intently at their hands, seemingly not breathing either. And Clark shudders.

Finally pulls his hands away and allows Lex to take the dough.

No talking now. No laughing either. No nothing except Lex kneading.

It occurs to Clark in a mildly idiot way that kneading sounds exactly like needing.

And he finds himself allowing his eyes to move all over Lex's face - set and concentrating almost too much for the task at hand - and his body, and his. His hands.

Twists his own body so he's facing Lex's right hand side and leans into the counter and watches.

Lex kneading. Lex's arms moving like liquid. Lex licking his lips.

God.

Lex in his kitchen, learning how to cook for him.

Even with his parents next door Clark feels like they're alone, like they've never been more alone.

"That's good," he whispers, though it's not really encouragement because he's not exactly paying attention to Lex's pizza making technique. Last thing on his mind, in fact.

Wants. Wants to touch Lex again.

Lex looks at him. "Yeah?"

Shivers, wipes his hands on his jeans and can't stop himself putting one on Lex's back and pressing in.

"Yeah."

Is this what brothers do? Cook together and touch each other and, oh God, stare at Lex's mouth, Lex's lips, pink and slightly parted, his eyelids drooping a little.

He's so beautiful.

Lex leans back against his hand, so he starts to moves it. Up gently and down again, stroking, touching, feeling the muscles move under his palm and fingers, the shoulder blades, the spine: like a sleek, rare animal, an endangered species. His brother. His best friend.

Moves behind Lex and presses his body against him.

Touches his lips to the smooth, silky scalp. Wraps his arms around him and Lex stops kneading.

Clark starts needing.

Kisses Lex's neck and gets a barely audible gasp in return.

Wants.

Hands on Lex's stomach. He's so warm. Runs them up his torso and lets out a moan when his fingers find nipples, hard like tiny pebbles through the soft cotton of his long sleeved t-shirt.

And then Lex turns his head and Clark can't do anything but kiss the lips on offer. And they're kissing now. Clark is dizzy with affection and longing and when their tongues touch he sighs into Lex's welcoming mouth. It's the most thrilling thing that's ever happened to him and he doesn't need to force Lex to turn around because Lex does it all on his own.

So they're wrapped around each other, making out in Clark's kitchen, with half kneaded pizza dough on the counter behind them, the counter that Clark is pushing Lex up against, and Clark doesn't remember ever feeling as happy as he is right now.

"Clark!" His mom is shouting from the next room. "How are you boys getting on?!"

Crashes back to earth and abruptly pulls his mouth away. Immediately misses the soft, wet heat.

He and Lex grin at each other.

"We're doing fine, Mom!"

Just fine.


End file.
